


WELOMEC TO THE WORLD OF FUCKCFAFT

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KANKEI PLAYS WOULD OF FUCKCRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WELOMEC TO THE WORLD OF FUCKCFAFT

"Hey kanek" hide said one day after schüle. their social studies teacher had lectuerd them about sjw bullshitr again and hide was sad because he hated THe Sjws and was sick of thier busllit!!! spo he tried to lihgted the moon

"what hthe Fuck do you want from me you sick fucko" kankei said

"nkei i was thingiking i coudl introduction oyu to world of fuckcraft" hide comunicated

"What the fuck" kaneki phoneticed

"dude just cum 2 my house" huide unwrited. Haha he said cum lol

"ok" voiced kenki

thne they saunterd off 2 hides house whre they went i nto hides room. hide enterd the super secert code into the bokoshelp by his bed and suddneyl it started to move by iteself reveaking a staircase undergroud. kaneki gapsed. hes never noticed that before.

they wenyt down the stares and then theres was a long walkway that had lgihts light up among it as they wqalked in and a giantass computer screen flickered to life in front of them. unnecessary neon lights glowed ariojnd them and. at the end of the walkways they were now awalkying down there was a desk and a keyboard and shit. "welcome lord hideyoshi" a voice siad

"how fucking rich is your fucking family" kankei convulsed

"were just midlde class. anyway my parents dont know abiotu this i builded it myself" hifde jawed

"What the fuck" phonetied kaneki for the second time

"anyway." Smiled the fucking "lets do it"

hide loged on to his ultracompiuter and started world of fuckcraft. ther was this giantass red portal with tow bars in the centewr. (i had to look this shit up cause i havent played world of fuckcraft in 2 years and the new expansion or some shit came out since then fucking mists of pandaria is still new to me fuk tihs siht) he entered his udesrname and pasowrld.

he selecred the infoamous Moon Giuard even though he was japanese and not US. he eleceted "create new cjhatratcter"

"ok kaneki" he said "make ur cjharacter"

kaneki was so confused. what the fuck was a draenei. he clicked on it and it was a fucking space goat oh lord

"what do i do" he screand

"relax dude" hide opined in a calm soothing voice, putting his tender arm around hknakeis shoulderin a heterosexul way "just pick wjaht feel rigt"

kankei pickedr a fucking dwarf mage. a dawrf mage are you shitng me. and he made it really ugly and named it donald. he created it

"what thhe fuck" hide conjectured confusdly "nobody ufcking likes dwarfs and mages are fucking op as shit!!!!!!!!!!!"

kaneki winked

and then he played the game for 50  hours straight and fucking destroyed everyone with his ugly ass op mage dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> i legit havent played that game in 2 years  
> if u havent played wow draenei really are [space hgoats](https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/content_folder_media/CJUS15FLJCIZ1404950043536.jpg) and dwarves are [ugly as shit](http://www.regressionx.com/wow/Images/dwarf-warrior.gif)  
> and moon guard is like this realyl populous rp server full of yiffers  
> anyway i fucking


End file.
